Raine
Raine Asadel & Ky are a duo animated and comic duelist created by _Inky_ replacing Zyron. He is a dark purple stick figure with a black robe/ a white male with brown eyes, black hair, a violet hoodie covered with a black robe, brown pants with bandages on his thighs and shins, and black shoes. Ky is Raine's raven. He has currently only fought in one duel. Weapon/Ability Staff of Natye “If the staff’s orb contacts any elemental lifeless object. It will temporary awaken from their slumber to serves the owner’s command.” It’s means whatever touched by his staff, the natural resources will transforms into a creature to assist him in the fight, but he “must” control their entire moves with his staff like controlling a puppet. Available Elemental Powers * Earth - Mammalian Herbivore/omnivore creatures (Rhino, Elephant, Gorilla ect.) High defense and heavy attacks, Defense is based on the creature’s sizes. * Fire - Mammalian Carnivore creatures (Fox, Wolf, Tiger ect.) Fast attackers and furious, even their touch can hurt their opponents and extremely effective on any flammable objects. Strength is based on the creature’s sizes. * Water - Aquatic creatures (fishes or any water animal) They may sound harmless, but actually water is heavy when impact depends on gravity forces and range. They can insignificantly hurt and push his opponent away. The push strength is depends on fish’s sizes and speed. (and make his opponent soaked obviously) * Air - Avian creatures (birds) Lead the blows of wind. The wind’s strength is depends on the bird’s sizes. * Myth - (REQUIRE MAGIC CIERITE AND ONLY ONE PER DUEL) The power of magic stone surge in him, able to summon any unreal creatures he could imagines, the backfire of this spell are it only remains in short time, and it would drained his mental-stamina rapidly. Raine would only use this for emergencies only. Creature Size & Power Limitations “If Each of any creature standing, It drains his forces as long as they stand.” He can summons 3 creatures at the same time, but only single big creatures in each fight since it drains lot of his stamina. * Small Creatures - (Anything that smaller than his half body) Easy to control and uses low stamina. * Medium Creatures - (Anything that bigger that his halve and slightly bigger than him) Slightly harder to control and uses moderate stamina. * Big Creatures - (Anything that bigger than him and not too massive) = Hard to control, drain lots of stamina and use high amount of elemental resources. Second Eyes Ky, his royal bird companion. He assisted to be Raine’s second eyes due to Raine is nearsighted. With his keen bird’s eyes, he is able warns Raine almost every incoming attacks. Coin of (Mis)Fortune This item was acquired from The Highgate Haul This magical gold coin was believed by many to be both a gift and a curse to those who wield it. By flipping the coin, one activates its magical power, and which power they are granted are always random, and depends on which side faces upward. If heads, a useful power will be granted to its wielder, and can range from damage resistances to a slight speed boost. If tails, then a curse will be granted to its wielder, and can range from a sick and feverish feeling to a numbed body part. These effects only last for at least 4 seconds, at which point it vanishes. However, there is a side effect to these: once an effect fades out, the user will feel ill for a short amount of time before fully recovering back to their normal state. Personality In appearance, Raine looks shady, cold and oftens gives other people a suspicious smiles. furthermore, he is disrespectful and speaks bluntly towards adults. He usually mock them until put them to shame. On the other hand, He shows his passion to children, beastfolks and creatures which he is unlikely to harm them. Raine may looks like regular evil wizard in children’s books but he knows common sense, general rules and never kill any people. (except out of choice or someone attempts to murder Ky) He is a perfectionist. Everything must go by his plan. Whenever the plan got messed up. He would be very upset for sure. (That’s why he never satisfied from anything he created from his hobby.) In addition, he is strict about general manners. Which explained why he never arrives late on any meeting or addicted to tea party. As a strict man himself and time is money: If the duel happens unexpectedly and not worth enough for his time. He would likely to avoid and spent lack of effort for it. On the other side: whenever he see Cierites, RICE or valuable items, he would attempts to rob them without hesitation. If victims are out of sight, possibility knock them out cold depends on how stubborn the victim is. If he is in public, He would gamble for it through duel if the duel is valid (and of course, cheating or bends the rules.) Raine would rather to be alone with Ky outside of battle more than interacts with other people. It’s a very common sight that you can see Raine talking with Ky like a crazy old man. Moreover, he always seeking for appreciation from creatures. but if he earned respect from other people/duelist from what he did from impolite acts, he would be very confused. Raine never reveals anything about his old life. Don’t ever ask him about his family or call his family’s clan. That would guaranteed triggers him. Biography/Timeline Raine & Ky are foreigners migrated in Cier. Raine belongs to Asadel clan : A well-being clan and people with its blood are magically earn their unique talent since birth. However Raine has negative attitude towards his clan because of his abusive father and his brother Raphael. Before Cier Childhood/Adolesence Early Adulthood After Cier Mid-Adulthood Battle }} Trivia Design Trivia * Raine & Ky was firstly created for Inky's digital illustration project (December 2017). which their name has the meaning behind it. - Raine means "Dark/Black" as represented of his outfit and his blind fate of his backstory. - Asadel in Arabic language means "successful" - Ky used to named "Sole" which have the same meaning "Eye/ Sight" but author changed it because it's would sound like korean in duo. * You cannot spell Ra'in'e & Ky without the author's name (excluding the underscores.) It was accidentally discovered when their name are set in verticle. * Raine's summoning abilities was designed to suffers other animator & artist. * Raine's four ragged cloak represented of 4 elements of nature. (earth, fire, water and air) * Some people misunderstood Raine as an elf due to confusing reference sheet. Inky decided to make him a normal human with sharp ear. Aside from that, Raine's hair is long enough to hide his ears anyways. Character trivia * Raine loves children, he can be a good dad. * Raine is addicted to tea. * Ky can actually speaks, but only few words like a parrot. * Nobody in Cier knows Raine's real age yet. Gallery Rainedemo1.jpg|Raine & Ky's reference sheet RaineDemo2.jpg|Raine's abilities U4HheUs.jpg|Raine & Ky with all 4 elemental creatures Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=12579 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Comics